


Wordy

by ivyspinners



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandry talks too much. Briar, not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordy

"I wish you'd just tell me what you were thinking," Sandry snapped.

"I wish you wouldn't," Briar retorted.

They glared at each other across the length of the room, tempers unleashed and looking as though they'd like nothing better to fry one another.

It was at times like these, watching them, that Daja amused herself wondering how Sandry and Briar managed to find peace again, when they were alone and.

"Just don't think about it," Tris murmured.

"And we'll just keep our peace?" Daja said.

Tris shrugged. "Honestly, I don't think they argue enough."

Daja took her advice. By the time Sandry and Briar stood shoulder to shoulder, close enough the tips of their noses would be touching (if she were taller), she had already blocked them out for her peace of mind.

They were like siblings to her, after all.


End file.
